The Two Avatars
by KyreexXxKitsune
Summary: The cycle was broken. Kana had to be moved from place to place ever since she was a young girl, for she is the newest avatar. Now she must hide her secret while befriending Avatar Aang, who disappeared over 100 years ago. Better description inside ZukoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**New Story!!**

**Ok just to tell everyone you might be confused for awhile but don't worry because all of your questions will be answered throughout the story. You just have to trust me on this alright. So let's get on with it ok! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. But I do own my character.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 1:**

**My name is Kana.**

I was born in the Northern water tribe, the first and only daughter of a wealthy family up there and grand daughter of a great waterbending master. I am fifteen years old and a world traveler, but we'll get to that later. Ever since I was thirteen I have lived at the South Pole by my parents request. My two good friends down here, Sokka and Katara, are siblings down here and help me with my chores of caring for the children and elderly of the village. Katara is a beginning waterbender, a trait she doesn't realize that we both share, though I am much better at it. We are the only waterbenders in the whole South Pole. Yet even with this fact I am still much different than the rest of them. You see...

There's a reason I left the North Pole.

And a reason I have traveled the world.

**You see that reason is that I have been sent into hiding.**

I am hiding from the fire lord for he is looking for me.

For I am the next Avatar.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I'm bored..." Kana sighed as she looked onto the water, which was as calm as glass. Beside her Katara and Sokka were doing the same, though for different reasons than herself. They were fishing for dinner. She was daydreaming as usual.

"Shhh..." said Sokka quickly. "It's not getting away from me this time." He said with confidence. Kana smiled as she watched his eyes follow the large fish which was swimming around the boat. If he got this it would be a miracle.

"How are you doing Katara?" Kana asked the girl sitting next to her. Katara was a waterbender and was trying to catch another fish that way. She turned and gave her a smile.

"Actually I'm doing pretty well Kana. I almost have one." She was cut off by Sokka laughing on the other side.

"Watch and learn Katara, I'll show you how to catch a fish." He said while raising his spear. Katara shot him a look before returning to her fish. Taking off her glove she gave a look of uncertainty before using her hand to create a sphere like prison for the fish to swim in. Kana sat up and gave her a pat on her back.

"Sokka look!" She cried with joy as the fish swam above her head. Kana pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders as she watched. Sokka once again was oblivious.

"Shh, Katara you're going to scare it away. Mhmm I can already smell it cooking!" He muttered to himself causing Kana to roll her eyes. What was it with boy's and their ego's?

"But Sokka look, I caught one!!" Katara exclaimed as she continued to try and keep the fish in the bubble. Kana sat up in the boat as she watched the two siblings continue what they were doing.

"Sokka you should pay attention to Katara..." she said cautiously because she knew to be careful around his pride.

"Hang on Kana I'm going to catch this fish for you..." he whispered. Kana smiled to herself. Since they had been thirteen Sokka had always had a crush on Kana, which she pretended to ignore for his sake. Finally a couple months ago when he had asked her out, she had declined politely, saying that she knew he was good looking, but she also knew that he knew that he was good looking. So when he got the confused look on his face she had putting it in simpler terms, she just wanted to be friends.

"Sokka you better be careful with that spear..." Kana said but it was too late. The end of the spear poked the bubble the fish was swimming around in, and the animal flew back into the water with a happy flop. Water spread over herself and the boy.

"Hey! Ugh..." Katara groaned as she watched the fish swim away. Kana sat their in her dripping clothes and before either could notice, she used her "unique" skills to dry herself out automatically. She then sat their in between the angry sister and the soaked and hungry brother. Not a good combination.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get soaked?" Kana scooted back as far as the boat would allow. This was not going to be pretty.

Katara let out a quick sigh of annoyance. "It's not magic, it's waterbending..." she said emphasizing the point. "And it-"

"Yeah, yeah it's an ancient art unique to our culture..." Sokka cut her off. Kana turned back to face the water. It was somewhat colder than it was usually down here but at the rate these two hot heads were going it should warm up pretty soon. She began to make a whirlpool slowly in the water, watching as small fish got stuck in it. It was just like watching life, when one gets pulled into something they don't want but they can't escape.

"Look I'm just saying if I had weird powers I'd keep my weirdness to myself..." Sokka said while wringing out his ponytail.

"Wait did you just say you'd try to keep your weirdness to yourself? When have you ever done that?" Kana asked with a smirk. Sokka looked at her with a mock hurt expression.

"When have I ever been weird Kana?" he asked with a dead on serious stare. Kana let Katara take that one, seeing that she was now laughing over the side of the boat.

"Oh I don't know, I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." Kana, who had just finished laughing went back over the side as Sokka pulled his shirt down over his arm. How could this boat fit is incredibly large head in it. It was one of the great mysteries of life.

Suddenly the boat gave a jolt, causing her to tip over to the other side. The siblings were now plastering scared looks upon their faces as a fast current started pushing them through the ice. Sokka grunted as he began paddling his arms off while ice was crashing together behind them. The current was picking up.

"WATCH OUT!!" Katara yelled as the ice in front of them took a collision course toward each other. Kana knew it was her turn to take charge. She quickly slipped behind Katara and began bending the boat through the rampaging ice. The other two were too distracted to notice.

"Go left! Left!" Katara screamed as they picked up even more speed. Kana was dodging most of the ice with the boat but saw too late the two pieces that had already collided together. She would definitely be found out if she moved the boat around it or just got rid of the ice. Instead she simply got low in the boat and braced herself for the impact.

It came, and the three were thrown from the boat onto the ice. Several grunts were heard and Kana managed to grab Katara before she slid off the edge.

"Everyone ok?" she asked as they balanced themselves on the ice. A quick nod was given by everyone before the two started up again.

"You call that left?"

"You don't like my steering? Well maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice..." Sokka said sarcastically with a very poor imitation of a waterbender.

"Give her a break Sokka, she isn't a master at this yet..." Kana said quietly knowing full well the somewhat irony of the situation. Unfortunately they weren't listening to her at all.

"So it's my fault?!" Katara asked angrily.

"I knew I should have left you at home...leave it to a girl to screw things up-Ack!" Sokka yelped as more water splashed against him. In truth it had been Kana who had done it, but she let him go on a blame Katara's temper for it. In fact Kana was trying to find a different piece of ice to go to because of the look Katara had right now.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained..." Katara began.

Kana grimaced. "Too late..." she in turn began to back away from them.

Katara continued. "I'm embarrassed to be related to you...!" The ice behind the girl began to break. Kana shuddered at the fact that there was this much power in her somewhat temperamental friend. Taking her hands she began to bend the ice away from herself without being noticed.

Sokka seemed to have noticed too, but Katara remained oblivious. "Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" Her temper grew and the ice continued to break.

"Ka-atara..." Sokka stuttered as he watched what terrifying wrath his sister could unleash.

"I even wash all the clothes!Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you...NOT PLEASENT!!!!" she was letting it all out.

"She has a point there..." Kana interjected.

"Katara!" Sokka was pleading now. "Settle down!"

"No! That's it I'm done helping you! From now on you're on...your...OWN!!!!!!!!" and with that Katara finally managed to create such power that the ice was now falling apart completely. At the look on Sokka's face, she finally turned around. 'About time...' Kana sighed inwardly. Everyone now had a look of terror on their faces.

The ice split into two, causing a giant wave to form. In turn the three held on for dear life as their platform was pushed back on the icy water.

"Ok, you have gone from weird to freakish Katara." Sokka said with some relief held in his voice.

"Hey be nice Sokka that was amazing." Kana gave Katara a pat on her back. The girl, though, looked terrified at her own power.

"You mean I did that?" she asked in amazement. Kana noticed that the water was starting to bubble and it wasn't her or Katara doing it.

"Yep, congratulations..." the sarcasm was apparent in Sokka's voice, but then the two also noticed the bubbles along with a glow accompanying it.

"Ok that's weird..." Kana whispered mostly to herself, but the other two nodded unanimously. The glow grew bigger and they watched as a ball of light and ice emerged in front of them. They stood in awe as it floated in front of them, no one daring to speak. After a moment Kana was about to say something when Katara began instead.

"What's that weird shadow in there?" she asked. The other two focused their eyes on what she was looking at. Indeed...it appeared that a being was inside there. As the continued to stare his eyes opened abruptly.

After several gasps Katara spoke again. "He's alive! We have to help!" She grabbed Sokka's club and ran toward the person.

"Katara come back here!" Sokka shouted after her but Kana pushed by him.

"Shut up and come on Sokka!" she glared back at him before following Katara.

"But we don't know what that thing is!" Sokka continued to reason.

"It's a person Sokka not a thing..." Kana shot back as the three continued to cross the ice path toward the giant ball. Katara began swinging at it with all her might while Kana looked for any sort of crack in the prism.

"Sokka he-" she was cut off as Katara went flying back as air began to squeeze out of the hole she had created. With her face covered, Kana once again began to watch as the ice around her cracked up the whole ball. Shards shot out from everywhere as it exploded and a light shot up from the center. Once everything was done the group huddled together and Sokka pointed his spear toward where the explosion had happened, but lowered it suddenly. With surprise and terror in their eyes they watched as a young boy with glowing eyes and arrows climbed out of the rubble before tumbling down before them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**(Meanwhile)**_

A certain banished prince was sailing solemnly is the icy waters around the South Pole when a giant light in the distance caught his attention.

"Finally..." he growled to himself before turning around to face an elderly man. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" he asked trying to hold the excitement out of his voice.

"I won't get to finish my game..." he returned without even looking up from the board. The boy scowled before turning back around.

"I means my search is about to come to an end..." the light was reflecting in his eyes. The old man sighed to himself but his nephew continued. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!" he turned his scarred face once again.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." He said while placing a piece on the board. "Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming...jasmine tea?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko shouted, defeating what he just said. "I need to capture the Avatar!" He faced the top of his ship. "Helmsman!" he called out. "Head a course for the light." he pointed the way while the man simply scowled before returning to his game.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok I think I'll do every episode in two chapters. I also don't know if I want to follow the exact script or make up a little more but still follow the episode basis. This episode was just to introduce Kana so please bear with me. I would like at least five reviews for this chapter with answers to my questions. If I get them I might update faster. Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_His name was Aang, they had learned that much. And he supposedly had a flying bison and a strange obsession with penguins. And on the ride back on the "flying bison" Appa, Kana automatically knew that the kid had something for Katara. Whether she was being nice and pretending not to notice it or was actually completely oblivious was unknown at the moment. So they had traveled off of the ice block for a few hours mostly in silence after Aang had fallen asleep and Appa continued to swim through the waters. Now the two girls had set Aang down in a tent adjacent to their own. Once they were sure he was still asleep they had traveled to their shared tent._

"_Well what do you think?" Katara asked Kana quietly as they put the lights out. Sokka had gone to explain earlier to Katara's gran why they had been so late when getting home. The two could now hear his snores coming from a few tents over. _

"_I'm not sure Katara, I mean he's just an innocent kid who has lost his whole people and froze himself in an giant ball of ice. By the way who freezes themselves in a ice ball to survive? Maybe he's not too bright." Kana laughed as Katara threw a pillow at her. "Well I'm just saying..."_

"_You're hilarious Kana, but I mean seriously, do you think he knows he is the last air bender in the world." The young girl's eyes grew solemn at the thought and even Kana felt bad for him._

" _I'm not sure Katara, he seems so happy, you'd almost have to think he doesn't." Kana sighed as she pulled her hair out of it's usual high ponytail. She then slipped on her heavy coat and boots before opening up the flap of the tent. The full moon shown as brightly as ever tonight. _

"_Whatever you do Katara, it can wait until morning. Get some rest and then tomorrow we can introduce him to the village." Kana turned o see Katara snuggling in the sleeping bag on the far side of the tent._

"_You going out again then?" she asked quietly looking at her. Kana smiled and nodded. The night was young and she could feel the pull of the water from here. She desperately wanted to go out and practice her bending. _

"_Yeah you know me, I love long walked at night in the middle of the this ice block." she said jokingly while Katara laughed as well. She then pushed the flap back completely and went out. "I'll be back before morning I promise." was the last thing she said before taking off into the night._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_With her abilities, Kana was miles from the village on the broken pieces of ice within the hour. This way she knew there was no chance of a random villager spotting her practicing, after all, the entire South pole was supposed to be extinct of their water benders. If anyone was to discover her it would only mean trouble for her and possibly Katara. The only reason Katara was safe was because she couldn't even do the most basic moves of water bending, so she would be no threat to the enemy. _

_As always Kana started with simply breathing along with the rhythm of the waves hitting against her block of ice. They were faster than usual and Kana summed that up to perhaps a storm was coming soon. She would warn the village of this when she returned. Right now was Kana time and the sky was clear so the weather wouldn't turn bad until at least mid-afternoon. _

_After her breathing Kana started to get into the more difficult techniques. Her favorite to practice was creating a waterfall in the middle of the ocean. The sound of the roaring water always soothed her, though it at frightened her when she was younger. She calmly looked at a giant iceberg twenty feet away and after a few moves she had created a running waterfall flowing out of it. _

_Kana now focused on creating a small whirlpool next to her block of ice. Once she had created it she grabbed her pack on her back and collected the few good sized fish stuck in it. "Sorry guys..." she whispered as she pulled them out of the water and set the sack on the ground. This way she could contribute to her villages needs, which made her feel more a part of the South Pole._

_Kana had been out on the ice for a few hours now and had gone through any techniques she had been rusty on. After water bending her sack dry she turned to start freezing the water to and ice path only to freeze up herself. The waves had become much more violent then when she had started. Moving her head ever so slightly she turned to see, fully illuminated by the full moon, a fire nation ship no more than one hundred feet away. Immediately she knew that the moon was illuminating her completely as well, for on the deck a soldier with a scar on his face was staring directly at her, trapping her in the middle of nowhere. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Zuko had seen her before she had noticed them. It was kind of hard to miss her standing in the middle of nothing but white. When she had seen his ship though he watched as her face turned to complete look of terror. This brought pride to him, knowing that his mighty vessel was still sending the same fear as a whole fleet. He called up to the helmsman to slow the ship down until it had stopped completely. He did it without any questions and the young prince felt the slow jolt of the engines stopping. His uncle didn't need to help him with this, and knowing his uncle he was probably still sleeping even with the slight jolt of the ship. _

_Zuko looked to see that the girl was now staring up at him, the ice block she was on was perfectly aligned with the side of the ship, the terror in her eyes more evident now but determination had also started to flicker in them too. He smirked to himself as he realized she was trying to be brave. Quickly he grabbed a ladder and climbed down until she was eye level with him and he merely walked across the ice toward her. _

"_Hello there," he said with a Prince's authority in his voice. "Who are you?" _

_Her head tilted to the side as she studied him, most of the fear was now gone. She then started to walk toward him, which surprised Zuko, since most people didn't walk up to a fire nation citizen. She stopped merely inches away from him, with the same quizzical look on her face as she stare right into his eyes. _

"_Yes what is it?" he asked impatiently. "I asked you a question and I demand an answer right now." her eyes widened as if she had just come to a realization before all her features turned dark._

"_I don't take orders from a banished and scarred prince."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Kana had barely any time to react. As soon as the words had left her mouth a fireball came flying towards her head. Without thinking she dropped her pack and created a wave of water in front of her for protection. Both attack and defense disappeared upon collision leaving the fear creeping back up on her as his surprised face became clearer as through the steam._

"_You-you're a water bender..." he said quietly as she started backing up. This was not good. She knew his name was prince Zuko just because of his description from the rumors she had heard throughout the world. She also knew what had happened to him from those same rumors. So why her big mouth and temper had gotten the best of her had now probably doomed her for life. _

"_And what would be your point?" she asked trying to remain calm. _

"_Everyone said that in the last few raids all the Waterbenders were taken into custody and put in prison from the South Pole. There are supposed to be none left down here." he replied taking a step toward her._

"_Well I'm not from down here, I'm from the north. I came down here to help my... Sister and brother who left with my grandmother years ago..." she sputtered out a lie quickly. 'and I do consider Katara and Sokka family so is it really a lie?' she thought to herself. _

"_Are there anymore of your kind down here?" Zuko asked with no trace of surprise left in his voice. Kana quickly shook her head._

"_What do you want down here anyway? Even for a banished Prince the South Pole is not a normal place to come to." She asked quietly praying that he wouldn't attack her again. Instead he just glared at her through his one good eye._

"_I'm searching for the Avatar, so I can restore my honor. I'm surprised you didn't know that seeing as you know everything else about me. And yet I still have yet to learn your name." he took another step forward and suddenly grabbed her arm roughly. She fought back a scream only to look at his eyes again, the fear taking complete control. _

"_Kana...my name's Kana." she shivered a little under his intense stare and he smiled at her reaction. He was actually enjoying this! "So what's this about the Avatar? Everyone knows he disappeared all those years ago." _

"_That is true but I just saw earlier a great beam of light coming from that direction..." he jutted his chin behind Kana, " And that beam came from a very powerful source. They say that the Avatar is to be the Last Airbender. You don't happen to know any airbenders now do you Kana?" he asked as his grip tightened. Kana quickly shook her head and his smirk faltered a little before he shrugged. _

"_Fine by me, but still I'm afraid we must take you prisoner, seeing as you are an enemy of the Fire nation." he went to drag her back to the ladder only for her to use her one free hand to cause a wave to come and knock his hand away. _

"_Yeah right!" she screamed before diving into the water and bending herself away from the ship. Zuko glared at her fading form before turning and climbing back up onto the ship._

"_Should we go after her sir?" a soldier asked him as he walked back on deck._

"_That will not be necessary. She is obviously lying about knowing the Avatar and most likely has gone to warn her village and him about our arrival. Let's make sure we get there first. That way we can return her pack that she forgot." the young prince smiled as he looked down at the Waterbenders pack. _

_Several hundred yards away kana was hiding behind an iceberg until she saw the ship start again and continue it's path toward her home. The sun was starting to rise and she knew she had a limited time until they reached their destination and possibly attacked it. She also knew that now she was not alone in the Avatar cycle, for he had said the last Airbender not waterbender. This could only mean one thing._

_There were two Avatars, the second being Aang, who was now in big trouble. She was going to have to help him seeing as she was his next life...even though he was several years younger than she was._

_What kind of screwed up cycle was this?_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**Ok so yes it took me forever to update...sorry about that I just lost motivation. Well anyway hope you guys enjoy it and I would really love it if you pushed that little button and left a review telling me what you think. Thank you and I promise next update will be faster as long as I get reviews. **___


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"_Awww crapsicles..." was the first thought of kana's as she reached the shore. The sight before her was not promising, with the flare in the sky, Aang and Katara walking back slowly, and the whole village looking like they were about to drown the young Airbender. She sprinted quickly to a random villagers side._

"_What's happening?" she breathed out quickly. _

"_That Airbender and Katara must have gone on the forbidden ship, and then sent up a flare." she responded carefully, her glare as cold as everyone else's. Kana stood tall as the young children ran toward Aang and Sokka took a few steps forward. Kana hurried up toward him._

"_Sokka take a deep breath and try to calm down..." she muttered but to no avail. Sokka merely pushed by her and started ranting. _

"_See, I knew it! He signaled the fire nation! Now they know where are exact location is!" he shouted at the approaching figures._

"_That's not true! Aang and I were on the ship and we set of a trap! It was an accident!" Katara retorted with Aang standing close beside her. Kana could almost feel the fear coming from him._

"_Katara you knew that entering that ship was forbidden. I think it best if young Aang left this village." Gran-Gran said solemnly. Katara's face showed a mixture of emotions across it before she turned to Kana with despair settling across her features._

"_Kana please help me here. Tell them that Aang should stay." she pleaded with her and Kana hid the guilt that swept over her. If she said he should stay, the village would think about it just because Kana was their link to the North Pole and if she went back and told them that the South had kicked out a little kid the relations and respect may be strained. And yet Kana knew she couldn't tell Aang to stay. Prince Zuko would be here in as little as an hour and he couldn't find Aang here. _

"_Katara I'm going to have to side with the village on this one. I think Aang should leave as soon as possible." She slid back behind Sokka, trying to avoid Katara's hurt gaze. _

"_Fine, then I'm going with him! Come on Aang let's go find a teacher." Katara turned and pulled him behind her._

"_Katara would you really turn your back on your family?" Sokka asked causing her to stop. Kana saw some words exchanged between Aang and Katara before he jumped on the bison and looked sadly at everyone. Kana turned and left, she knew that he was leaving, and that was all that mattered. Now she had to go prepare for the battle to come._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_She could still hear shouting inside her house as Katara and Sokka had a go at it. Sokka's reason had apparently won out because Katara huffed into the house and fell down on her bed. Kana continued to stuff her belongings into a pack. _

"_Why?" the voice behind her asked quietly, causing Kana to stop._

"_Why what?" _

"_Why did you agree with them, why did you tell him to leave?" Katara now planted herself beside Kana, staring intently at her face. Kana merely kept her eyes on her hands. _

"_The fire nation is going to come Katara, and when they got here I didn't want them to find the last Airbender here. If they found him they would take him away or worse. Now that he's gone we have nothing to hide..." Kana trailed off before resuming her packing. _

"_I guess that makes sense. I wasn't really thinking to clearly." Katara's moping seemed to have ended. "So what do we do once they get here? I mean Sokka is setting up to get ready for battle, but I don't think they would attack one defenseless person would they..." her voice turned bitter and Kana knew she was having memories of the last attack involving her mother. _

"_I think they won't hurt anyone if they find something of interest here." _

"_Like what?" Katara asked causing Kana to shrug. There was no point in worrying her now. Kana stuffed the last of her things into the pack before tying it up._

"_What is that for? You planning to go on a trip." Katara asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_You could say that I guess, I think I may be heading up north soon but I'm not sure. Would you mind holding onto this for today and if I ask you have to promise to give it to me ok?" she said seriously. Katara looked scared for a minute but then nodded. Kana smiled before handing it to her. _

_Just then the ground shook. _

"_Looks like they're here..." Kana trailed off as the screaming began. "Katara you go out there and see if you can help. I'll be out there soon." she gave a reassuring smile and then opened the flap. Katara walked out slowly and then started to run to help some children. Once she was gone Kana turned and looked at her home before blowing out the candle and running through the back flap._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_She could see everything that was going on from her hiding place behind a mound of snow. Her whole village had turned out as the fire nation ship came crashing through a defensive wall, sending some snow, and Sokka moving backwards. He automatically picked up the defensive position as the door to the ship opened, and out stepped Prince Zuko with two of his guards. _

_Words were exchanged, where Zuko explained that he was looking for a man about Gran-Gran's age (he had rudely pulled her out and Kana saw how scared Katara was at this motion.) Sokka, after recovering from getting shoved off the ramp, threw his boomerang at Zuko. It missed the first time but came back and hit the prince in the head. Immediately Kana knew that trouble was brewing and just as the embarrassed prince unleashed a fire blast at everyone she had moved her arms and sent a wall of snow that intercepted the attack._

_It was no use hiding anymore, seeing as everyone had turned in her direction. Kana sighed to herself before walking from behind her mound and toward the group._

"_Really, didn't your mother ever teach you not to attack people you just met?" she called out to Zuko, ignoring the fear on her villages face._

"_I see that you do live here peasant, and I thought you came from the north." he sneered at her causing her eyes to narrow. _

"_I'm telling you now Zuko, if you don't leave at this minute I will kick your butt from here to Ba Sing Se. The Avatar is not here so why don't you go back home." her fingers twitched with the want to do something, but she couldn't attack him without reason. Who knew how much back up he had on that ship._

"_He is here and I know it. Now tell me where he is and I won't be forced to hurt anyone."_

"_You might not be forced to, but now I am..." Kana said quietly ignoring her thoughts from earlier. With a brief flick of both wrists she wrapped the guards in column of water. With another she sent them flying in the frigid water. Her breath remained calm as she lowered her arm and glared at Zuko, but out of her peripheral vision she saw the villages shock turn to her. _

"_Kana, you-you're a waterbender?!" Katara called out, clearly cutting Zuko off on whatever he was about to state. _

"_But I thought-" Sokka started but Kana sent a wall of snow toward him, silencing his voice._

"_I know Sokka,I know!" You all believed that there were no Waterbenders left because if there were the would ALL be taken away!" Kana called back and let her eyes flicker to Katara when she sure she wouldn't be seen. Sokka nodded and Kana knew he understood that right now Katara was in big trouble. _

_Just as Kana turned back to Zuko she watched as the prince went flying up in the air and landed with his face in the snow. She held back a laugh as Aang came sliding into the semi-circle. _

"_Looking for me?" he asked coolly as Zuko resituated himself. He looked at the boy in surprise._

"_You're him? You're the Airbender? You're the avatar?" With each question his voice sounded more suspicious, but Kana heard murmurings in the village. This was not good._

"_He's not the Avatar Zuko!" She shouted causing everyone to turn back to her. "You can't honestly believe this small boy is him, I mean you said yourself that he's supposed to be over 100!" she tried to keep him busy. Aang was the world's hope and couldn't be taken away._

"_What are you getting at peasant?" Zuko replied angrily, not liking the fact that he was confused at the moment._

"_What am I getting at?" Kana repeated. 'Jeez, what in the world am I getting at.' she thought to herself quickly before turning to the village once again._

"_If I tell you who the Avatar is, do you promise to leave this village and all it's inhabitants alone?" she asked quietly and watched as he nodded. "The cycle has been continuing throughout the years, with the past two Avatars in hiding. The Air Avatar died about 85 years ago, hidden in the earth kingdom." Kana mentally applauded herself for creating a believable story. Now to conclude it and get him out of here. "The next Avatar was born in the north pole but came down here once everyone realized that they were the next Avatar."_

"_And where are they now?" Zuko's anticipation was written clearly across his face._

"_Standing right in front of you Zuko." Kana took a breath. "I am the next Avatar." _

"_NO!" Both Sokka and Katara shouted at once but kana held up her hand silence them._

"_You do realize that this means you're coming with me." Zuko said while walking toward her. He grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back so that it wasn't painful but she couldn't run away._

"_Yeah I figured. Can I retrieve my bag for the journey?" he nodded and walked her over to where Katara was standing. "Katara I'm gonna need my bag now. Remember you promised." Katara silently handed her her bag through tears and a hateful glare at Zuko. They walked back toward the ship and up the ramp._

"_Bring the boy!" Zuko called to his soaked guards while pointing toward Aang. Kana squirmed against him to try and fight but he merely bent down and whispered, "You didn't think that little lie would convince me did you? I just was trying to get the last waterbender and the Avatar to come quietly." Kana quieted and realized her plan had partially failed, but at least the village was safe. As Aang was dragged aboard and the ship began to close, Kana saw her last view of her friends and home before everything was closed in darkness._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Ok I want at least twelve reviews before I update so If you read the chapter please review, I don't care how short or long or what it says just do it. Please and Thank you._


End file.
